Occlumency
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Harry has been having dreams about his Potion's Master he really shouldn't. Things change as he arrives for Occlumency and Snape finds out. Rated M for smut. Harry/Snape Slash!


Extra lessons with Snape?

No problem.

With everything that's happened this year at Hogwarts, extra lessons with Snape could've be the least of Harry's problems.

And it was.

After all, in secret, Harry's been looking forward to them.

He glanced at the clock, _Seven minutes. I better head down there. Snape will get pissed if I'm not there on time. _Harry stood up from his chair, "I'm going to go to do my Occlumency with Snape. See you guys later."

Ron nodded, "Good luck with that greasy git, mate." Hermione shot him a dirty look and Ron scowled.

"Don't make him mad, Harry. He's only trying to help." She said, wishing him farewell.

He was practically flying down the steps to Snape's dungeon. He didn't want to be late and get his teacher in a nasty mood. Harry found Snape standing outside of his door. As soon as Harry arrived, he haunched over, catching his breath from running.

"Ahh, a few seconds early, I see. Well, well, someone seems worn out." The Potion's Master said, looking at Harry as he panted for breath. "Step inside, Potter." Snape opened the door.

Harry peered up at the tall man, "Yes, Sir." He stepped inside to find a chair in the center of the classroom.

"Sit." Snape drawled, putting some of his memories into the Pensive.

Harry sat down, watching his professor glide across the room to be right in front of him.

Severus turned his back on him, picking his wand off the desk, "Now, have you been practicing at all?"

"Y-Yes... A fair bit." He lied.

"We shall find out, I suppose, yes?" He spun around and pointed his wand at Harry, "Clear your mind, Potter."

Harry felt as if he was flying through his childhood. He recieved flashes of everything. Cedric's death, Cho kissing him, Umbridge's detention, everything. Slowly, the door at the end of a long walkway came into view and then...

A horrible pain rushed over him as he saw the memory when he had a strange dream about Snape. The said professor was patting him on the shoulder from behind, a look in his eyes as he reached his hands around and unfastened the clamp on his cloak. Snape pulled back the two sides, a smirk crossing his lips and then...

"The hell?" said another Snape from beside Harry.

He found himself on the floor, breathing heavily. He must've slipped from the chair, and he felt all funny inside.

"Having a little dream about your Potion's Master, Potter?" Snape quirked an eyebrow at him, scowling.

Harry jumped to his feet a little faster than he should have, dizzy from getting his mind penetrated. His heart was thumping in his chest rapidly, "I didn't mean to, it just happened!" He took a seat, refusing to look at the man.

"When?" He demanded, eyeing him.

"After the first lesson. I left fuming and just thinking about you and... THAT happened. It was just a nightmare!"

Oh, but Harry wished it wasn't a nightmare.

Snape crossed his arms, "Obviously it was. I would never do that." He cracked his neck and continued, "Of course, it seems you'd love for me to undress you."

Harry's face burned and he frowned, "No, no, no! Nothing like that. Perhaps, it's you-"

Snape interrupted, "Nope. I'm not the one having..." He paused, "-dreams... about the other. Now, shall we continue without your nonsense, or do you need a week of detention?"

Harry bit his lip, "No."

Severus's mouth curled downward a bit, "Sir."

"No,_ Sir_." He grunted, still exhausted from Snape's invasion.

The Potion's Master snorted, "That's more like it. Now, I'll give you a moment to clear your mind before returning. Stay in your seat, and no funny business, Mister Potter."

Harry nodded as Snape walked into his office.

* * *

_Underage wizards and their boyish obsessions. _Snape hissed to himself as he sat down in his office. What was it that really could've caused that sort of dream? No doubt Harry's feelings might've been messed up when he left his room after their first lesson. Snape knew it must drain a bunch of life from someone to revisit their memories. He thought for a moment, thinking about all the things he witnessed.

The door he kept seeing was one thing, but there was another thing pulling at his brain.

That insane dream of Snape slipping the boy's clothes off from his shoulders.

Snape bit his lip and tried to ignore it. It might've been a nightmare, as Potter had said, but it also could've been a fantasy. He took a sip from his glass on the desk, thinking, _Typical teenage boy behavior, though. They're always having strange and unspeakable dreams for no reason. Nothing to worry about, right?_

But Snape still worried about something.

What if Harry _was_ becoming interested in him?

Snape nearly retched at the thought. Not only was he underage, but he was the son of the love of his life, and his worst enemy. Not to mention he acts just like his father.

_But, still, he has her eyes. _A voice whispered into Snape's ear.

_Shut up. _He snapped, rubbing his forehead.

Finally, he stood up and stepped back into the room, finding a lightly sleeping Harry Potter in the chair.

"Potter, get up! This is no time for dozing."

* * *

Harry jumped, "Sorry, Severus." He was just closing his eyes for a mere second when yet another one of his Snape dreams flooded into his mind.

"Now, let's- Did you just use my first name, Potter?"

"Oh, well... I suppose I did, Snape." Harry said his name again, liking the way his first name sounds.

Snape scowled, "That's Professor Severus Snape to you, Potter. Now, we shall resume our lesson, shall we?"

"We shall, Sir." Harry said, gripping the arms of the chair.

He waved his wand and chanted out, "Legilimens!"

Harry, rethinking about his short dream, had no time to clear his mind. Of course, he blamed his shiny-haired teacher for that. If he wasn't so infatuating, Harry wouldn't be having these problems. Once again, Harry was in the long corridor, walking quickly towards the door. Just as Harry reached it, the memory changed to the dream he was just having.

"Potter, I figured you wouldn't forget my note to come by here for... detention." Snape said, leaning against a desk in his classroom.

"How could I?" Harry replied, feeling a smirk on his face.

"True. How about we get down to business?" Snape was also smirking, flicking the curtains of ebony hair out of his face.

Harry walked closer to Snape, putting his hands on the man's shoulders, "I'd love to, Sev."

Another Snape, beside him, looked disgusted, "Underage and that's just wrong."

The world spun as Snape stopped using Legilimency on him, "Ahhh, stop it..." He was still in his chair.

"I must ask... Do you have these dreams... frequently?"

"Well... Err... Yes."

Snape scowled again.

"Well, then it obviously means something."

Harry bit his bottom lip, wondering what it could possibly mean. Of course, he already knew what it meant. It meant he was in love with his Potion's Master, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"... Potter..." Snape's voice said, causing Harry to look back up at him.

"Yes, Professor?"

"... Err..." He nodded to Harry's pants and looked away.

Harry looked down to see he had a bulge, "... Oh..."

"Get out of my damn classroom." Severus said.

"B-But, sir-" He stammered.

"Out."

Harry stood up and narrowed his eyes, "No. Listen Snape-"

"Professor Snape."

"Sir, I want you... Now." He said quietly.

* * *

Snape narrowed his eyebrows.

"Of all the strange things I've heard in my life... this is the strangest by far."

"Sir. Please, hear me out. I love you."

"Enough! I thought I ordered you out..."

"Severus, you're being unfair!"

"Oh yeah? And you're being insane." He growled.

Potter jumped up out of his seat, scowling, "Please, sir. Just... No one has to know-"

"Silence! You actually thought I would bend you over my desk and shag you senseless?" He paused, imagining the image in his head. He could almost feel the boy beneath him, crying out and screaming for more.

"Severus, please."

But Snape wasn't going to let Harry break him.

"Mister Potter, out of my office before-"

"Before what?"

A long pause came between them as he imagined doing several _things_ to the boy.

"Before I force you out." He threatened.

"Then force me! Punish me for not leaving!" Harry said, grabbing him by the wrists.

"Potter! Get your hands off of me!" Severus growled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Snape paused again, wondering how far is too far before snorting, "Hands. Off."

Harry refused and brushed his leg against Snape's groin, causing him to grunt.

"You like that, don't you, Professor?"

Snape grabbed him by the collar and brought him as close as possible without kissing, "Potter."

Harry tried to lean closer, but was failing, "Yes, Sir?"

Severus smirked before whispering, "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes... Please, Sir..."

Snape threw Harry across the room, "You sicken me, Potter!" He went to laugh at Harry as he was flung, but things didn't go as Snape expected.

Harry grabbed Severus by the arm, taking him down with him.

Snape landed on top of the young Gryffindor and scowled, "How dare you, you moronic piece of-"

He was cut off by Potter's bulge brushing against his.

Harry merely choked out a moan, tossing his head back slightly and moving his hips forward against Snape. Severus gasped and let out a faint groan. _Ravish him! _Snape immediately thought as Harry ground against him. He stared down at the younger boy. He could do it. He could give him what he, or both of them, want. It was so tempting.

_Do it._

Snape slowly leaned forward, kissing Harry. He wasn't surprised to find Harry deepening the kiss. However, Harry pulled back and whimpered, "Professor..."

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"Desk..." He pleaded.

Snape realized exactly what he meant. Getting to his feet, Severus smirked and whipped out his wand, using a nonverbal spell to cause a desk to land beside him. Harry also got to his feet and walked over to Snape, immediately smiling at him. Severus forgot what it was like to be loved by someone. Harry stared at him for a moment before stripping down to just his white shirt and socks.

Snape took off his pants and shoes, and he unfastened the buttons on his cloak and tossed it aside. Harry, however, had already bent over the desk for him. Severus took a deep breath and made a step towards Harry, his cock erect. Placing a hand on the Gryffindor's back, Snape took two of his fingers and bit his lip as he slowly slid them into him.

"Aaaaah!" Harry gasped, clenching his fists. He shuddered as Snape continued to thrust them in and out. The pain seemed to leave, as Harry's fists relaxed. He was basically moaning within the tenth thrust, "Professor..."

Severus felt Harry was loose enough and pulled his fingers out. Harry whimpered. Snape thrust into Harry, shuddering with pleasure as he pushed in. It took him merely five minutes before finding the boy's spot.

"Professor..." Harry shrieked, being fucked against the desk. He writhed beneath the man, but Severus kept a hold of him, continuing to ravish the Gryffindor. He was getting close and slipped his hand around Potter's cock, timing his stokes with his thrusts.

Harry's orgasm was rising. Snape could feel it with every pulse and the amount of precum leeking told him it was just a matter of time. Which was a good thing, because he was nearing his climax, too. He huffed out Harry's name with each thrust, grunting. Severus hit that precious spot again and he knew Harry had come.

"S-SEVERUS!" He yelled.

Snape immediately came as the boy cried out, throwing his head back and letting out a deep moan. Once he settled down, he collapsed onto Harry, laying on the Gryffindor's back. He whispered, "Mister... Potter..."

"Y-Yes, P-Professor..." He replied, sounding absolutely exhausted. He was still flopped over the desk.

He rolled Potter over and stared at him for a moment. Harry slid his pants back up and fastened them quickly. As soon as he did, Severus pulled him up, kissing him. It felt so wrong to be doing this, but yet so right. He captured the boy's lips in his and let his hands rest on his sides. Once they pulled away, Snape murmured, "We say nothing about this to anyone... Correct?"

"Absolutely, Professor." Harry nodded, grabbing him in a gentle embrace. Severus was stunned and held him close. Harry mumbled, "Professor... I love you..."

Snape bit his lip, unsure how to respond. He looked flustered and smirked a bit. When the Gryffindor looked up at him, he saw those unmistakeable green eyes and nodded, "I love you, too, Potter... Now go back to your common room... I'll be seeing you tomorrow for class."

"Yes, Sir." Potter grinned and grabbed his cloak, slipping it on as he walked funny out the door.

The Potion's Master merely snickered as the boy walked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
